Naruto: the will of fire
by DemonicDeathJr
Summary: after being beat on his birthday agian naruto meets the kyuubi and some one else narutoXharem Shaman KingCO
1. Chapter 1

Black-I do not own naruto or shaman king

Naruto: the will of fire

(Konoha Streets/Naruto Age 6)

"Get Back here you Demon!!" yelled a growing mob of villagers as a young boy with spike blond hair a ocean blue eyes ran for his life as the villages gave chase the boy hated his birthday for every time he was beaten to an inch of his life even though his grandfather (If you are wondering the reason he calls the hokage his grandfather is cause he is treated like is son) would put anyone how attacked him in prison they always find ways to get a way like the one time with that weird man who had on a mask and his head band covering his eye (you know who) had attacked him with some weird cracking lighting attack(make one guess) as naruto contuses to run for his life he makes a turn and is trapped at a dead end "now we have you demon this is for the 4th hokage" one villager said as he stabs naruto with a kunai knife cutting naruto open at the arm but as you know naruto wound had healed right after the cut and the beating of the boy began

(??)

In another world a young man with long black hair in even splits with a long light brown tattered cloak big ear rings that had a white star in the middle and big gloves with the star in the middle he was pinned down by ancient seals ne was surrounded but ancient tribe men one spoke out "Hao Asakura for crimes agents the spirit world you are hear by executed by the council what do you have to say" they looked at him has he just smile and said " even if you kill me I will be back you finish what is stared" and that was it "you will never come back for we will banish you and that monster of yours (sprit of Fire) to another world of a eternity" said one of the elders as they begin the chanting ritual as a light then struck hao as his body begin to disappear and reappear somewhere else he then awakes next to his Sprit but it was the size of him as he looked around he see he is in a dank sewer then he felt the power coming from one of the room he goes down the hall with SoF (this will what I call the Sprit of Fire that or Fire makes it a lot easier) right behind they walk in to a giant room with giant cage and in the middle of the cage was a kaji for seal and big blood red eyes staring at him **"hello"**

(Back with naruto)

"this is for my husband you shit of a demon" as another villager stabs naruto in his left lung it begins to fill with is blood he ask the villagers one question "Why…Why are you doing this" then a villager then answered "cause Demon you took so thing away from us you took our family members and our hokage" as he was about to cut naruto at the neck Anbu and the third showed up "anbu arrest all how was involved in this attacked ageist naruto" he said picking up naruto and taking him to the hospital '_only if you could see what these villagers have done to your son' _

Naruto began to walk up he looked around it was not the alley way that he was getting beat to death in it was a sewer and he hear two different voices coming from down a hall way "**this is my host body so leave you piece of shit" **"well this is now my reincarnation body so I don't have you leave to bitch of a fox" "**go Fuck yourself you cock fucker this is my….. o shit he is here" **all three turned to see a small blond headed boy staring at "so I gets that the story of you being destroy by the fourth was wrong right kyuubi" naruto said pointing the kyuubi "** I guess you're not stupid after all I tough you would scream when seeing me"** naruto then replied "HEY any always I figured out after all the beating and being called demon but who the hell are you" naruto finish pointing now to hao and SoF "my name is Hao Asakura and your suppose to be my new body" he replied "but why have my body?" naruto asked "cause I need it for revenge" now the kyuubi intervened **"REVENGE that is all hell you could have the baka here do that for you" **it looking at naruto "that could be a good…" he didn't get the chances to finish when naruto but in "hey I am no baka you baka- Kitsune" then hao cough "as I was trying to finish saying that is a good idea I could 'lend' out my sprit in return Iyou to get revenge and I want you to also train the boy " he finish looking back the fox and it began to laugh** " and why would I train this littlie shrimp" **it said but before hao could answer naruto did "cause your trapped in my body and really would you like to have a weak host all the demon would that the kyuubi has a weak human for a host" that is when the kyuubi lost it "**THERE IS NO WAY I THE KYUUBI THE KING OF ALL DEMON WILL BE MADE FUN OF I WILL TRAIN YOU TO BECOME AS POWERFULL AS ME" **"so we have a deal then" hao said "**only two conditions one being that you leave this fucking village" **naruto then asked "what for?" the kyuubi replied **"cause if you get caught doing demon stilye training then you will be killed for being influence by me got it"** "all right if you are both finish naruto like I said before I will let you use my spirt by first thing you need to is feed 

it some souls" said hao and again naruto asked "what for?" hao sigh then said "cause it need souls to become more powerful the stronger the soul the more power it gets" then naruto felt like he was on fire as the SoF came in to contact with him "**so you are really going to leave a boy like that with your sprit**?" the kyuubi said as it went to the back of the cage "yes there are powerful souls I sense in this world and with your power as well the kid might be as more powerful than me that is a long might" hao said lying up agenst wall and falling a sleep

(Real World)

"Hokage-sama naruto is beginning to awake" said a tiger masked anbu "I will be right there" the third said getting up from his paper work 'thank kami I don't have to do more work until later' naruto open his eyes only to see SoF standing right next to him just as the kage walk naruto began to think 'shit if the old man see this it could be bad' then hao spoke to him "naruto just relax no one can see him unless they have high spiritual pressure or you let them see him so he is ok he is there to make sure your not hurt and to collect the souls he needs nothing more" hao finish and goes right back to sleep 'aright' "hey old man" naruto said with his fake mask on (you know)"hello naruto-kun how are you feeling?" the old man asked "I feel great but I would like to ask you a question it you could sound proof the room please" the kage looks at naruto and see that he is serous and sound proofs the room "what is it you would like to ask?" he said "I would like to leave the village for a while" "WWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!!" said the kage if the room was not sound you could hear it all the away to suna "come down it would only be until before the academy exams" naruto said as the kage looked at naruto and asked "why do you need to leave the village?" "cause I need to train and the kyuubi thinks it's a good idea" naruto said not realizing that he had and the kyuubi until it was too later "naruto you spoke to the kyuubi was it trying to take over" the kage said nervously hoping it was not " no the reason was cause in my mind the kyuubi was having a talk with this weird looking person named Hao and he said that I should go train out of the village the kyuubi just agreed with him" "naruto who is this Hao person" thinking is was one of the kyuubi's trick naruto then answered "Hao is this person who said I am his reincarnation and that I should train he also lend my his sprit" after that 

with a little bit of charka the spirit of Fire was visible the hokage was in complete shock at what he was this red demon with white marks going all over its body "so can I go please" naruto said looking at the hokage with puppy-dog eyes until the kage could not take it "alright alright you can go but you will need to come by my office for your pass come later tonight all right naruto" "yes" was all naruto said before hugging the hokage

(Later that night)

Naruto had swing by his place and picked up so clothes and food and when to the hokages place and pick up the pass and now was heading for the front gate "so the demon is finally leaving our village thanks kami you better hope that you don't get caught" said one of the post guards "well I have a pass so fuck off" naruto said walking off he looked over the hill that you could see all of Konoha and as soft as a whisper he said "I …will…be….back" and began to walk off


	2. the return

Black- Hey all it is now time for chapter two

Hao-why the hell you do always sound as if you're happy

Black – I really do not know I just do you want to open

Hao-what that is your job

Black-not this time (goes and plays halo3)

Hao-god dame son of a bitch sigh all right black does not own naruto or shaman king

Naruto: the will of fire

Chapter2 the return

(Hill over Konoha)

"It has been six years well Konoha it is time for your demon has return" said the blond headed man and disappearing in a swirl wind of fire

(Konoha Gates)

Yawn was one of the gates Nin as they watch for any visitors that is when they saw a person he looked like he was twelve he was wearing a long light brown cloak that covered all around him the most nose able was his long blond hair and the three whisker marks on each cheek then it hit the guard like a thousand pound weight "shit alert the hokage that the demon is back" he told his partner as he races off naruto walk through the gates the nin confined "demon go away we all were better off without you" naruto just laugh and said "you know you had just broken the third law by calling me a demon and you should also know the punishment for breaking that law" naruto finish the nin know that if the hokage had come right then he would have been put to death he came to his sense naruto was gone

(Hokage's office)

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!" said the running gate keeper as he enter the hokages office he saw something that he could not believe he saw that the demon had beaten him there "it's all right now go back to your post now" the old-man waves as the gate keeper left he looked at naruto and asked "how did you beat one of the gate keeper here" naruto just smiled and pulls out his arm from the cloak showing a tattoo of a phoenix and its tail going 

down his are but what he was showing was when he took off one of his huge glove (like Hao's just it has a black star in the middle) there was a seal with the number x1,000 "naruto-kun is that a…" naruto then smiled and replied "yes this it a times 1,000 weight seal I got then on both my arms and legs there a present form kyu-chan" there was then a huge silent moment as hao and the kyuubi begin to count down "5…**4**….3…**2**…1" "WWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT(the room is sound proofed)" "the kyuubi is a girl!?" said the hokage "yeh it surprise me too"

(FLASHBACK jutsu naruto age 7)

"_**Hey naruto-kun can you come here for a second I need to ask you something" **__the kyuubi said in a calm voice "ookaay" naruto said then entered a meteatave stance and then enter the room with the kyuubi and hao "so what do you need me for?" naruto asked __**"I need you to loosen the seal on me" **__naruto then looked at the fox and said "NO" __**"why not?"**__ "cause if I did then you would kill me" naruto answer "__**but is said loosen the seal it would give me a physical body to help you train and all my power would be still here" **__"hey hao if die can you come back and kill the kyuubi" hao looked at naruto and said "only if you change this place it's so boring" naruto began to contrite he and gotten rid of the sewer and replaced it with a giant house with a large black lake next to it the cage was change to a choker around the kyuubi "all right let's loosen the seal" he said as he torn the seal in half there was a huge bright light and then darkness he then heard a voice a beautiful voice as if it was a goddess "kit……kit…….kit it is time to wake up" naruto open his eyes and could not believe them there right in front of him was a beautiful young women around the age of 20 she had an hourglass figure huge silky smooth Brest that had to be DDD cup long flowing red hair with two cute fox ears on top and had a long fox tail the beautiful of her that naruto had a massive nose bleed she giggled as naruto wiped the blood off he she then made a kimono that had the kaji for nine on the back naruto then said "kyuubi is that you" she giggled again and said "of course it's me what you though I was a boy" she looked at him with her blood red silt eyes "well I mean the voice and everything made you sound like a man" she then looked at naruto and said "__**I do not have a…." **__she suddenly stopped after hearing her voice she said "I do sound like a male" she said with a little tear coming out her eye she shuck it off and said _

"_back to busses here" she give naruto four scrolls one had a picture of a__ phoenix the other had a fox on it and the last one had a three headed dog (guess) and the last one had a dragon spiraling down "these are the most powerful summing in the world you can use the fox summing cause of me but the others you have to earn there's"_

(Flashback end) 

"and after that I was able to use the dragon contract" naruto had finish is story then right as the old man was going to say something the academy bell rang "well naruto-kun you better get to class here is a pass that will allow you to take the exams" he gives to naruto as he jumps out the wind all the hokage could think was 'man if naruto use those contracts or that sprit we would be dead'

(Academy class room)

As naruto ran down the halls to class he had saw an emo looking boy with a chickens ass for a hair style and pink hair and blond hair girls asking the emo for a date then naruto heard aruka giving out the exam until naruto walked in and aruka asked "who are you?" naruto all most looked sad he said "you don't remember me I guess I will have to stink bomb the teachers' lounge again" aruka then recognized the voice "nnnarruutoo" he shudder as naruto replied "you know it o by the way here" he gives the note to aruka he then announces "naruto uzumaki will be taking the exams as well" then kiba spoke out "why in the hell does he get to take the test without taking the class!!" naruto this time replied "cause I was on a training mission so I got to skip the class" naruto then sat down next to hinita and began the exam while hinita had fainted when naruto walked in the room the written part was easy too easy that naruto did hinita's while she was pass out then aruka then said "naruto uzumaki come to the front" naruto then walked down to the front aruka then said "you must now perform a clone, transformation, and genjustus" naruto then replied "one I can't do transformation" all the kids stared to laugh then sasuke (emo) said "why cause your two weak" naruto did not pay attachen and said "the reason I can is because my charka is to big there about the size of hokage level" as he releases his charka his cloak comes flying straight up in the are showing the hole class naruto's (no homo) sexy ripped upper body the huge gloves he has on and the baggie black pants then naruto lets his charka die down the only person to say something was sasuke and that was "fight me" naruto looked at him and 

said "mmm you say something" somewhere in Konoha Kakashi has a violent sneeze back with naruto "and what kind of clone cause I know all types of elemental clone and shadow clones" aruka then replied "shadow clones will be fine" naruto sigh and did a cross hand sign and summoned 20 shadow clones "all right naruto I guess you pass (yes I am skipping the rest of the exam) aruka was about to give naruto a headband when naruto said "can I have yours" aruka just smiled and gave his to naruto "all right every one meet back here after lunch all right" and everyone when their ways naruto when to hang out with a lazy kid named Shikamaru and his friend choji as there were taking sasuke came up to naruto and asked again "fight me you dead last" naruto looked at him and asked "why do you want to fight me?" as always sasuke replies "so I can prove I am stronger than you" saukra and ino both ran up and entered in to the conversation "why are you challenging him you are just going to win" naruto go an idea "all right I will fight you but if you loses you can never challenge me again for the next year and if you win I will teach you all the jutsu I know"

(Inside naruto head)

Hao was sitting in front of the TV seeing what naruto was doing "hey kyu you have to see this naruto is face a prick" the kyuubi came running out of her room with popcorn in hand and jump on the couch "this is going to be funny" she said as she eats the popcorn

(Back outside of naruto head)

"so what do you say teme" then ino and saukra yelled out "sasuke-kun it not a teme you baka" "this will be easy" sasuke replied walking out to the middle of the school ground after naruto got there the fight began whit sasuke going for a side kick to the stomach naruto doges and goes for a punch and connects to sasuke's right cheek sending him flying to hit the wall 'I am an uchia I can't lose to this dobe' sasuke then went though the hand signs "fire style fireball jutsu" sending a giant fire ball to naruto getting a hit 'nooooooooooooooooooo naruto-kun' tough hinita about to cry when she and everyone else saw naruto standing there with no damage the reason was causes of SoF had eaten the fire ball (literally) naruto then disappeared and reappeared in front of the teme and hit him in the stomach causing him to cough up blood then pass out then naruto heard the voice of the uchia fan club yell out "SASUKE-KUN!!" as they ran to him "why did you do this to our sasuke-kun you demon" naruto was about to release SoF on them but 

just clam down "your teme challenge me and he lost now I will see you later" he said walking away from the group with saukra then ran behind him to deliver a punch to the head but it was block "you shouldn't attack another nin the penalty is death" he let her go and disappeared in a swirl of flames

Who said naruto go out with later vote

Naruto X ino-

Naruto X saukra-

Naruto harem-

Naruto X tenten-

Naruto X Anko-

Naruto X (female) Haku-

Naruto X Kurenai-

Naruto X Hanabi

Naruto X Hinata

Naruto X Kin

Naruto X Temari

Naruto X Kyu

Or send in your idea of which naruto X it should be

0


	3. what

Black-well everyone the pairing for naruto is….

Naruto-IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black-naruto X

Hao and kyu- just say it dame

Black-all right it is a naruto X harem

Naruto-yyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss (doing a dance)

Black-god why did they vote for a harem all well I don't own naruto or shaman king

Naruto: will of fire chapter 3

After the fight ageist the emo naruto was on his way to get some ramen when he was stopped by a fox mask wearing anbu " naruto the hokage would like to see you again" naruto then tough 'I hope it does not have to do with the ass kicking I gave that emo prick' naruto just nodded and he was off for the Hokage's office once again

(In the hokages office)

Naruto was sitting in a small chair in the room with the hokage taking a long smoke "you know why I called you to my office?" naruto then replied "cause I beat that uchiha" the hokage just laugh and said "no the reason it cause I have found something that I think you are ready for your father's scroll" the old man finished looking at naruto how had giant whit eye the hokage then got up and went to the photo of the 4th and moved it showing a large scroll with a large spiral seal "here naruto this is yours just put some blood on it" naruto did as he was told and the scroll open with a note inside saying

_Dear son_

_Hey there son I know I won't be able to see you grow up but I will be there in sprit I know you will have a hard time but you are a uzumaki and an uzumaki never give up so even though you will have hard life I hope you forgive me and learn you fallow your dreams _

_Your father (tear drops)_

_Minato uzumaki _

_The 4__th__ hokage_

When naruto finish the note he was in tears his father sealed the demon in him all naruto could say was "why did he do it to me" "the reason was cause you are his son and he did not want to ask another family" the hokage replied taking a long smoke "the reason I gave this to you now was cause I think you are old enough for it you father said you give it to you when you are 18 and the reason I am giving this to you is cause of you fathers blood line" naruto then looked up his eyes red from crying and said "I have a blood line?" "yes naruto you have a blood line that you father had it is called the Rinnegan it allows the user to control the different elements and can disrupt the charka flow in a person's body also control a dead body that they see the first level is a black ring around the users eyes that is all we know cause the 4th never used his he believe that using it was cheating in a fight the only living person excepted you is your uncle no one knows his name or face" the hokage finished it took naruto a little while you take in the info that he had a blood line and he has a living uncle who he has never seen after a second naruto looked at the old man and said "so I have a blood line how do I active it?" "well the 4th said that the user has to feel extreme emotions or a near death expiation" the kage replied as the second bell for the grads rang "go naruto I will give you the keys for your house and you know you can have a harm" the kage said giving naruto a wink and naruto smiled and disappear

(In the class)

"all right every one sit down and lesion for your name and what group you're in" after aruka finished naruto when in to his mind to see what hao and kyu-chan are doing

(In naruto's mind)

Naruto walked in to the house to see kyu-chan and hao playing cards "pull up a chair we were about to play some poker" kyu said waving naruto to come "why not it could be fun" naruto then pulled up a chair and after hao shuffled the deck and deal them out the game began (15 min later) hao was in second, naruto was in first, and in third was the kyuubi both hao and kyu though ' how in the hell is that boy wining' just then there was a light shaking "well I guess it is time for my team" naruto said laying his cards down and heading for the door both hao and the kyuubi looked at naruto's cards and saw he had all aces and he did not draw a card that means he had it from the beginning

(Outside)

"N…naru….naruto-kun y..o...u ne..ed to wake up" said a nervous hinita with a large blush on her face naruto know that hinita liked him and with finding out about his blood line and he could have a harem made him think about asking her out then he heard squid seven sasuke uchiha….saukra haruno… sasuke looked even more depress and saukra was thinking 'yes' **"love conceders all" **said saukra's inner persona and finally naruto uzumaki naruto looked up to the sky and cried in his head 'kami why have you for sacked me?" crying anime stile your jounin Kakashi _Hatake_ as the rest of the other genin left naruto, saukra, and sasuke were left (three hours later) kakashi entered the class room see his team saukra asking sasuke on a date (as all always) sasuke sitting in the char being emo and naruto in the corner sleeping "my impression is you are all lazy meet me on the top floor" and disappears in a puff of smoke (three min later) "I want you to tell me your names likes and dislikes what your dreams and goals are" kakashi stared looking at them as saukra looked at him and asked "why don't you stared sensei" he looked at her and said "alright my name is kakashi hatake I have no likes or dislikes and for a dream it is none of your business" both sasuke and saukra tough 'all we learn was his name' "now why don't you start pinkie" he said pointing to saukra she got mad but calmed down and began "my name is saukra haruno my likes are (giggles and looks at sasuke) I hate ino pig and my dreams is (looks at sasuke) my goal is (looks at sasuke)" kakashi then though ' o great I got a fan girl' "all right you next dark" pointing to sasuke "my name is sasuke uchiha I have no likes or dislikes I have two dreams one is to rebuild my clan and the other is a ambition to kill a person" there were three reaction the first form saukra 'he is sooooo coooool' the second one is from kakashi ' I know this was going to happen' and the third from naruto 'eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmoooooooooo' "all right now you blonde" kakashi said every one now looking at naruto he just sighed and got up " my name is naruto uzumaki my likes are my sensei hao-sama and my girlfriend kyu-chan (yes they have been dating since he somewhat freed her) I have many dislikes and my dream is to master my father's bloodline and become a greatest hokage ever" and in a small voice said "even better then my father" then kakashi looked at naruto and asked "what is does your blood line do?"  
Naruto then replied "the Rinnegan I haven't awaken it right now" he finish as kakashi looked at naruto with big whit eyes "that is the fourths bloodline" "yes I know he is my father" naruto replied kakashi looked like he mite faint but came out of it "all right meet me at the warrior rock tomorrow at 9 for your test" saukra then but in saying "but we passed the test all ready" "you pass one test but the next test determines withered you stay a genie or go back to school you have a 90% chance that you will fail" that made saukra eyes inflate naruto was not paying attention after he heard where to be at and sasuke knew he would pass after kakashi left saukra asked sasuke out for a date which he once again denied naruto left for the hokages office again to pick up the keys for the house his father left but when he got to the house it was no house it was a mansion it had over 4,000 acres of land in side there were six rooms with personal bathrooms a large kitchen and master bed room naruto took off his clothes and got in to a nice bubble bath and relaxed he did not see was that the kyuubi left naruto's head and was in the bath that was until he looked over on the other side and saw her he passed out in the bath

(Hyuga Clan mansion)

Hiashi the learder of the hyugas was interested about learning that naruto is the son of the hokage and had the most power bloodline that was ever created

(Flashback council meeting)

_Why have you called us here hokage" said one of the members "I have called you here today to tell you that the 4__th__ hokage's son has been found" the old kage replied hiashi then asked "who is he" the hokage looked at them all and said "naruto uzumaki is the son" there was an up roar "HOW CAN THAT DEMON BE RELATED TO OUR HOKAGE" yelled dozu think that the hokage had gone senile "it has been proven that naruto is the son and that the blood is a match so right now naruto has the most powerful bloodline in the world the __Rinnegan so be quiet" he said with evil in his voice "and pulse the sprit that fallows him is that of the spirit of fire so shut the fuck up" no one said a word after hearing that and every one left_

(Flashback end)

Hiashi was trying to figure out how to get naruto's bloodline when his daughter hinita pass by he called her in to his study room and asked "what do you think about naruto uzumaki" as soon as those words left his mouth hinita had red running from her nose 'yes' he though "why are you asking father?" she got out without shuddering "well my daughter it would seem that the naruto boy has a bloodline a very rare one and he is the last so he can have you as his wife with his and my approval and I approve sooo" that was when hinita got the idea and nodded "I will ask naruto-kun out" she left skipping happy then she thought about it and became very nervous she was going to ask out naruto she then fainted

(warrior rock 9am)

Saukra and sasuke arrive

(One hour) nothing

(Two hours) still nothing

(Two hours and 50 min)

"YOU'RE LATE" was all Naruto herd as he arrives he didn't say anything ensted he pulled out an mp3 play put his head phones in and began to listen to unknown soldier by breaking Benjamin and close his eyes he had been training until now so he was tried and need some rest

(Three hours)

"Yo" was all kakashi said as he arrived "YOU'RE LATE TOO" saukra yelled at him "sorry I got lost on the road of life" sasuke just mumble about a lazy nin naruto got up then kakashi took out a timer "this is set for noon if you get these bells from me you pass" then saukra but in "but there is only two bells" "yes the person who does not get a bell will be sent back to school" saukra though 'I can't get separated from my sasuke-kun' sasuke though 'these two will just slow me down I can get a bell on my own' naruto lazy though 'let me guess this is about teamwork right kyu-hime' she look in to the TV and said "yes my kit it is but see if you can beat him on your own" 'alright my hime' he though "alright begin" they all disappeared in to hiding except naruto who was still there "I guess I should get started" naruto said taking off his cloak and his gloves saukra who was hiding in a nearby tree though 'he really has a nice body''** I wonder how BIG he is hehehe' **'be quiet you pervert' she said knocking out her other then looked back at naruto when naruto cloak and gloves hit the ground they created massive craters (think lee's weights) and then showing off the tattoos on his body and SoF right behind him he said "this is going to be some fun" 

Sorry about the cliff but had to leave you some where the next chapter will be

Chapter 4 wife and waves

See you next time leave a comment on how the story is going


	4. Preview

This is a preview of the new story naruto: the eco demon

Naruto was coming back from Orochimaru after rescuing sasuke he killed the snake sannin during the fight sasuke was knocked out by kabuto that was when naruto when in to four tails (you know what happens next) all that was left was rubble when naruto reached the gates he saw saukra waiting for him they had been dating since after sasuke left "naruto-kun are you alright?" she said "nothing that you can't fix my hime" he replied happily

(Three weeks later)

Naruto was heading to the hospital to see sasuke and to give saukra a engagement ring he was saving up for but when naruto reached sasuke's room he saw something he should not have see saukra was on the bed completely nude while sasuke was on top of her with no pants naruto could not believe it the woman he was going to ask to marry was fucking his best friend his brother naruto tough the ring to the ground shattering on impact he ran as fast as he could any where he could hind he past hinita and kiba (there on a date) they saw naruto ran by as fast as he could with tears coming down his face he looked like he was heading to the forest of death they know they had to cut their date short and report this to the hokage and they disappear in a whirl of leaves

(Hokages office)

Tsunade was pass out on top of her work when hinita and kiba came in "hokage-sama we saw naruto running in to the forest of death" they said at the same time tsunade was going to say he is going to train when they finished "he was crying" that made tsunade jump up it was very rare to hear that naruto was crying so she said "bring my apparition here" after three minutes saukra appeared asking "what is wrong hokage-sama?" "it seem that your boyfriend was seen running towed the forest of death crying" she replied saukra looked at her ' why would naruto be crying unless… o no he was sasuke fuck me' "I will go after him" she said tsunade just gave her a nodded and said "if you did anything to hurt him you will be **punished**" she put anger for the last word and saukra when to find him

(In the forest)

Naruto was up ageist a large tree in the middle of the forest crying 'why why was I so stupid she always sasuke she just used me' "**I know she is a **

**bitch" **said the kyuubi as it saw the scene as well **" all she did was use you like a puppet on a string you should have killed that ass hole (sasuke)" **'no I couldn't do that even if……" "See** you have no reason not to kill him" **as naruto countue to talk to the kyuubi he suddenly fell though closed doors in to a large chamber and hit the cabinet then some wired glass with green, black, and white spilled on him naruto then felt as if his body was on fire as the colored oozed its way in to his body and he passed out

(Saukra)

She was in the forest almost all day until she heard a yell she ran to the scene to see that naruto passed out inside she picked him up and brought him to the hospital she later walking to sasuke's room she then saw on the ground broken ring on the inside the ring said saukra will you marry me she couldn't believe it he was going to ask her to marry him she started to cry

(Naruto's room)

Naruto was in a coma for the last two weeks all he was thinking about was how saukra hurt him tsunade was at the door when he woke up she ran in to his room crying "naruto-kun you gave me a nightmares thinking you were not going to come out" "well after saukra fuck sasuke I don't really care about how anyone feels" he said with a dark voice she couldn't believe it not only that saukra break naruto heart but that his voice became darker "after all I have done for her she still want that mother fucker" naruto was getting angered soon naruto heart rate had hit sky high "NARUTO YOU NEED TO CLAM DOWN OR YOU WILL DIE!!" tsunade yelled but naruto was not paying attention soon naruto color had die off he was snow white along whit is hair that became more wild than before his nails became long more longer than in his fox form and were black he gained all black eyes with no pulp and a dark aura swooned around him his body became had more muscle and he then said "**KILL SASUKE!!"**

see if what do you think post a commnet


	5. wifes and waves

Black-well naruto how do you like this story so far

Naruto-it is great believe it

Sasuke-this is a gay

Black-how the hell you get in to the box get back in the story this is for people I invite so leave

Sasuke-make me (begins to mock black)

Black-THATS IT (pulls out a rocket launcher) if you won't leave I will make you (fires and hits sasuke)

Naruto-dame sasuke made some distance anyway black does not own me or shaman king

Naruto: the will of fire

Chapter 4 wives and waves

(Flashback)

kakashi took out a timer "this is set for noon if you get these bells from me you pass" then saukra but in "but there is only two bells" "yes the person who does not get a bell will be sent back to school" saukra though 'I can't get separated from my sasuke-kun' sasuke though 'these two will just slow me down I can get a bell on my own' naruto lazy though 'let me guess this is about teamwork right kyu-hime' she look in to the TV and said "yes kit-kun it is but see if you can beat him on your own" 'alright my hime' he though "alright begin" they all disappeared in to hiding except naruto who was still there "I guess I should get started" naruto said taking off his cloak and his gloves saukra who was hiding in a nearby tree though 'he really has a nice body''** I wonder how BIG he is hehehe' **'be quiet you pervert' she said knocking out her other then looked back at naruto when naruto cloak and gloves hit the ground they created massive craters (think lee's weights) and then showing off the tattoos on his body and SoF right behind him he said "this is going to be some fun"

(Flashback end)

Naruto was warming up as kakashi asked "what are those tattoos?" "These are the most powerful summing in the world dragon (left arm), phoenix 

(right arm), fox (round lower stomach), and finally the legendary hellhound Cerberus (all down his back)." Naruto finished as kakashi was pale he was not only facing his sensei's son but the most powerful summoner he was hopeing that he does not summon Cerberus he look to see that naruto was gone kakashi was able to block the kick coming for his head what he didn't see was a blood clone naruto grab the bell and then placing a genjustus on him so he can still pass later sasuke who was in a nearby tree had heard what naruto said and though 'that dobe has all those summonings they should belong to a uchiha not some weak person' he continued to watch for a chances at the bells naruto was getting in some good hits he got his sensei in the jaw with an upper cut and a side kick "kakashi-sensei why don't you use your other eye the one you got from your friend" naruto pointed to the covered eye kakashi was wondering how he know since his records were sealed "if you want to keep up you better us it" kakashi know that he needed to use it so he began to lift up his right eye by right before he did a shadow clone appeared behind naruto with a tiger seal "forbidden taijutsu a thousand years of death" the clone said sticking his fingers up his butt naruto looked back at the clone and said "boom" as naruto and the clone exploded sending the real kakashi flying in to the lake when he hit the lake he disappeared in a puff of smoke the real naruto in a tree though ''so he used a transportation jutsu to run away o well he will just o after the others better just wait' naruto then pull back out his mp3 player and listen to resonance by T.M. Revolution (the opening for soul eater)and began to wait

(With saukra)

When kakashi and sasuke disappear from the fight she was hoping to find sasuke-kun so he could protect her "s…sauk…saukr…saukra" she looked to see a very bloody sasuke "please…help…me" saukra then scream so loud that the devil hear her

(In hell)

"Unholy fuck shit what the hell was that" the devil said covering its ears

(Back on earth this time with sasuke)

Sasuke heard saukra scream and though 'she must have fell for some stupid trap I am an uchiha I will pass this easy' sasuke saw kakashi reading a book (you know) on the others side of a field sasuke throw some kunai 

and shrunken getting a hit but kakashi when up in smoke sasuke looked all over the place 'where will he come at the sky in front behind' the felt an arm grab his leg and pull him down he kakashi looked at him and said "below" and was off once again leaving sasuke to dig himself out that is when he heard the bell for noon go off

(Warrior rock)

When kakashi got to the rock he found naruto standing on top of the post saukra on the ground looking over sasuke (who naruto dug out) while he was dusting the dirt off kakashi got in front of them and said "you all fail" saukra and sasuke were wide eye while naruto just smiled "this is not a happy moment you baka" saukra said about to hit him when naruto said "the hole purposes was for all of us to use teamwork to get the bells an't that right kakashi-sensei" they looked at their sensei as he said "how long did it take you to finger out" "well I know from the beginning I just want to test myself agents a jounin that's all" naruto said still having a simile when he pull out the bells kakashi was mad 'I was use my a genin' "alright naruto you pass sasuke and saukra you both fail" he said then saukra bust out " HOW COME THIS BAKA PASS" "the reason was cause he know what this was about you had when to find sasuke thinking he would protect you and sasuke though that you and naruto are useless and had when solo but even though you failed we can't have a two man squad after all even though naruto can handle it so you pass as well" naruto smiled and when off to get some ramen and saukra still try to get a date from sasuke and was rejected

(Konoha Street)

Saukra was walking by when she saw kiba, his dog, shino, and hinita "so...did..you…pass…to" said hinita still nervous about naruto "Yeh did the dobe give you any problems" kiba yelled "no naruto out smarted our sensei but made me and sasuke-kun look like failures" saukra replied sounding depress "where is naruto any way" said a usually quiet shino "he's…" but saukra was cut off by kiba "he is over there" pointing to the ramen stand "why don't we go over and have some ourselves" kiba said as he walked over there with shino, hinita, and saukra

(Ramen stand (forgot the name))

Naruto was taking to ayame he know her before he left and now that he is back is likes to spend some time with naruto he was and still is there best 

customer her father teuchi would mess with her about seeing naruto and blushing naruto and ayame do go out a lot and she had her first kiss with him at the hokage moment (it was after the graduation just didn't put it in)she all was loved him and when naruto told her about his bloodline and he can have more than one wife she happily agreed to marry him after he is a jounin and if he gets married to anyone else she had to like the person naruto had come today telling her how he out smarted his team and sensei at once right as he finished he heard "well speak of the devil" naruto turned around to see team Kurenai and his team mate saukra "well hey there ayame-hime this is hinita, shino, dog boy I mean kiba , and one of my partners saukra" naruto said she looked at them and said "hi there" then her father came from the back "hey ayame tell you boyfriend his ramen is ready" she stared to blush when he said boyfriend while everyone else looked at naruto as if they saw a ghost "naruto you are dating the ramen girl" said saukra very surprised "I was last night that is all" naruto said in defense hinita was looking at ayame with evil in her eyes 'she does not deserve naruto' kiba put his arm around naruto and said " you lucky basterd you already got a girl I wonder how long until you and her…." He was not able to finish cause saukra punch in the head though a wall "YOU BIG DOG PERVERT!!" she yelled as she continued to pummel him in to the ground "well naruto-kun should you get ready for our date?" ayame said naruto looked at her "yeh right I will meet you here at 7:00 alright" he finish she nodded as he kissed her on the cheek and ran off to get in the shower she was left with a blush on her face

(Ramen shop 7:00)

Ayame was waiting for her naruto-kun to show up she was wearing a long baby blue Kimono that cut open at the legs and chest to show some cleave then she saw naruto run up in a blue Haori (short silk jacket) with long blue baggie pants with a white dragon going down the sides "hi ayame-hime who are you" he said she couldn't reply cause she was staring naruto up and down she finally realized that he said hi "o hi naruto-kun ready for our second date" she still had a large blush on her face "yes and I know the perfect place lets go" he grabbed her and as they started to walk they did not knottiest that hinita was hiding in the bush 'that ramen girl thinks that she can take naruto-kun a away from me she is going down' hinita though in anger after that she when to fallow them they first went to a small 

restaurant that seem to be very nice after dinner she dragged naruto in to a small karaoke bar with hinita walking in two min later

Inside the bar

Inside was the karaoke machine in the corner and a bunch of tables a microphone and a small chair on the stage everyone was waiting for someone to go on stage ayame then looked at naruto and said "why don't you go on the stage you have a nice voice" he looked at her "but" she then gave him the puppy dog eye (men know this that look that you can't say no to) "alright you ayame-hime" he got up and when to the stage but he cut off the machine and said "I will be sing a song that I made" he looked at the crowd the people he did not see was the girls from rookie 9 (the class of naruto) were in the back taking when they saw naruto come on the stage "hey incent that the blond boy from the exams" said a brown hair girl with two buns in her hair "yeh he's cute but not as cute as sasuke-kun" said a blond with a ponytail in the back of her hair (back to naruto) he pulled out a scroll and inside was a guitar sat on the chair and began to sing

This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know

I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  


Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
Cause you know, you know, you know

I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
(So far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
(So far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

All I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say:  
That I love you  
(I love you)  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
(And I forgive you)  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  


Keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
(Keep breathing)  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
(Keep breathing)  
Hold on to me and never let me go

No one not even ayame could believe that he had such a beautiful voice they looked around and saw that everyone was on their feet screaming encore naruto looked and said "all right"

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight

Singing amen i, I'm alive(I'm alive)  
Singing a-amen i, I'm alive

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day, when nobody died

And I'm singing

A-amen i,amen, i, I'm alive  
Amen I amen i, amen i, I'm alive

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along

Singing amen i, I'm alive (I'm alive)  
Singing a-amen i, I'm alive

(x2)

And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could

(x2)

We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died

After that performance ayame when up to naruto and kissed him in front of the hole crowd everyone there were not really caring except the rookie 9 all thinking 'HE HAS A GIRL FREND HE NEEDS TO BE MINE' they all tough in rage after that moment naruto took ayame home and when to his house to sleep the next morning he and his squid were summed to the hokages

(Hokages)

"All right you are here for that you have a c-ranked mission" saukra was very happy sasuke just 'hn' and naruto was happy as well "so what is the mission" he said right after that a old man came out "you gave me this team they look like that they piss them self except the one in the cloak" the old man said point "this man name is Tazuna a bridge biller" just as the kage finish team Kurenai walked in tazuna then said "why don't I have two team protect me instead of one" he looked at Kurenai like a pervert kakashi then said to tazuna "if you want to keep you manhood that don't do it" tazuna then turned pale "so will you join team seven Kurenai?" said the kage "alright my team does need some better missions all right team meet me at the gates in two hours and pack all you need" she finished as kakashi was finish taking to his team all of them were off

(Two hours later)

Team Kurenai and kakashi were waiting at the gates for kakashi and the client "hey naruto" yelled kiba "yes" "why do you not have any thing with 

you?" kiba asked as naruto smiled and pulled out a scroll "I have sealed all of my clothes and items in this scroll I learn to do this by one of my other sensei" naruto replied as kakashi came with the client who was half drunk and they were off

(6 miles away)

Naruto was talking to kiba and shino about some of the things he had picked up hinita was just listing and saukra was asking (again) sasuke out while sasuke was wonder about naruto's power and how to gain it when they pass a small puddle and it hadn't rain in weeks as kakashi and Kurenai passed it two men with razor changes wrapped around them and sheared them to pieces "two down six to go" said one of them sasuke was about to charge in when naruto when in front "I guess this is the demon brothers hmm though you would have been better" then naruto sipped something "feed my sprit" after that the two brothers burst in to flames as SoF devour them and it grow about 6 -9 feet taller "you know you can come out now sensei and miss Kurenai" they all looked at naruto like he was crazy then suddenly Kurenai and kakashi came out "naruto what did you do to them" both sensei's said naruto turned to look at them and in a serious tone said "you really want to know?" they all nodded "alright but if I tell you this is a sss-rank secret so you all know what this means if you tell someone else" they all still nodded "alright" naruto said before gathering his chakra then they all saw it a 9 foot tall thing standing behind naruto it was red with white markings all over its body and two long horns on the side of its head and blank eyes "this is the spirit of fire or SoF is what I like to call it" naruto said to them they all had giant eyes this this thing was fallowing naruto everywhere he goes and most likely protects him sasuke them asked "fight me for this thing" he was asking no more like demanding naruto just laughed "you can't cause he is a form of my spirit" naruto replied as SoF vanished and naruto keep walking while everyone was still after three min they began to go after naruto

(That night)

Everyone was awake (except naruto) wondering about it what is it really was it created by the kyuubi (kakashi and Kurenai toughs) nobody notes that hinita had when to naruto tent

(Inside the tent)

Naruto was a sleep until he felt someone cuddle next to him he open one eye to see that hinita was laid up agents him he then jumped up "hinita! What are you doing?" he yelled "naruto-kun I wanted to talk to you" she said "about what?" "well I really like you and when I found out that you had a girlfriend I was really broke up about it until…" "Until what hinita?" "Until my father told me about you bloodline and that you are the last one and I always wanted to tell you that…that…I LOVE YOU!!" she yelled out blushing beat red she looked at naruto who was in a weird position he never know that she liked him he like her but it was more of a sister love he didn't think that she loved him hinita was about to run off but was stopped by a hand and was pulled in to a ribbed chest "hinita…do you … really…love me" naruto studded (yes he just did) she looked in to his eye that looked like an endless ocean "yes I do love you naruto" in just that second hao took over naruto and forced naruto to kiss hinita she then tough 'naruto is kissing me naruto is kissing me narutoiskissingme' she was about to pass out but naruto not moving his lips stopped her when naruto gain back control over his body he know he was kissing hinita he wanted to take it to the next level but refrained he was very surprised when hinita's lips came open and her tongue slithering out and touched his which was not moving after three more pokes he moved his tongue and a battle was fought and naruto won gaining entrance to hinita's mouth she moaned as naruto let his tongue freely dance inside of her mouth they only broke apart for some air when naruto said "man I am going to have to expelled to ayame-hime that there is another hime in my life as well" he said scraping his hair hinita was surprised that he wanted her after all he could have any girl if he tried (but he is to lazy) she just smiled as they both lad down next to each other and when to sleep

(Next morning)

As naruto and hinita walked hand in hand kiba was pissed that she choose that dobe over him while kakashi was wondering how far did they go last night they counting to walk when naruto town a kunai right pass saukra she looked where he thrown it and saw a little bunny "naruto you Baka you could have killed this little bunny" she said hugging the bunny only kakashi, Kurenai and naruto know that the bunny hair was white in the middle of summer which means in was breed in doors when suddenly all three yelled out "GET DOWN NOW!" everyone got down as a large sword can fling by landing in the bark of a tree a man appeared on top of the sword having no shirt on baggie pants bandages around his mouth and two arm warmers 

then naruto said "the demon of the mist Zabuza" Zabuza looked at him and said "well hello demon of hell fire naruto uzumaki"

Sorry but need a hanger if I didn't you would not keep reading keep posting comments and also there will be more about naruto: eco demon later in between chapters it lets me work on other thing later


	6. later poll

This is a poll for all reader I finally have thought of a ending for the two stories eco demon and will fire which one of the stories should be done after the other two

Naruto ultimate venom

info: naruto was always hate but when his friends betray him and leave him for dead he finds some black ooze that will give him revenge Dark/power ful naruto

Project N-Demon

After the valley of end what if naruto was capture by Orochimaru and was experiment on for the next two year when he is saved naruto has lost all feeling for anyone in the village and leaves for the akatsuki to become... Very dark/powerful naruto

naruto: master of two swords  
naruto is running away after another beating be the villagers when he fall in to a ancient crypt where he finds the two most powerful swords in history soul caliber and soul edge  
Soul Caliber 3+4 CO

two bothers two swords  
after see the death of their family raz goes to find a legendary sword to bring back there family while jack tries to stop him and bring him home but the only way to do that is to find the true sword (this is not a naruto fanfic this is a soul caliber fanfic)

vote at anytime see yeh


	7. the secert of naruto uzumaki

Naruto" the will of fire

Pass and future

(Flashback jutsu)

"GET DOWN NOW!" everyone got down as a large sword can fling by landing in the bark of a tree a man appeared on top of the sword having no shirt on baggie pants bandages around his mouth and two arm warmers then naruto said "the demon of the mist Zabuza" Zabuza looked at him and said "well hello demon of hell fire naruto uzumaki"

(Jutsu ended)

Everyone was looking at naruto like he was a on fire "what?" naruto said "never mind we will ask you later but first Zabuza" kakashi said turning to face Zabuza how just pulled his sword out of the tree and began to do some hand signs and yelled out "water style: mist jutsu" the two teams were comply surrounded by a white mist "alright teams protect the bright builder" kakashi yelled out as he and Kurenai ran into the mist everyone was surrounding tazuna except naruto how was waiting for something "make sure you guys protect tazuna ok" they all nodded and naruto ran to join the fight "fire style: fire ball jutsu" kakashi yelled sending massive fire ball at Zabuza "water style: water wall jutsu" Zabuza said making a wall of water to protect himself Kurenai then through some kunai with paper bombes at the end 'o shit' Zabuza thought having to run before the bombs when off he turned to see naruto yell out "demon water style: water vice grip jutsu" suddenly two giant water hands came out and grab Zabuza and began to crush him " naruto what are you doing your so post to be protecting tazuna" kakashi said naruto turned and replied "you will need my help if you want to beat him" Zabuza was trying to think of a way out of the jutsu then he got it "water style: water morph jutsu" he said turning in to water in the lake then all three leaf nin said "O SHIT !!" They all turned and ran for the others on land thinking he will head there

(Everyone else)

They were all surrounding the builder hinita was in front since her bloodline allowed her to see where everyone is at sasuke and shino were at the sides with weapons drawn and saukra and kiba were in back do to kiba's good sense finding he could pin point where Zabuza was at that is when they heard "lungs….heart….kidneys….there all such good things to cut out" they turn in to see Zabuza in the middle of all of them right about to kill tazuna when they heard naruto yell out "demon earth style: rising dragon" hitting the ground with his and 

then a giant dragon shot out the ground hitting Zabuza and crushed him in its mouth "naruto-kun you did it" hinita said he then looked at her and said " no I didn't that was a water clone look" he points to the dragon as water came out of its mouth all of a sudden naruto pushed hinita she turned to see that naruto was holding Zabuza back with his hands "tell me Zabuza why did you become a hit man for gato you know he will betray you" Zabuza then replied "you should know why I became a hit man little fire demon" they hear a crackling they turned to see kakashi come out yelling "lighting blade" he then turned to see naruto melt away 'dame a mud clone' he thought as he just barley dogged the lighting blade as it skinned his side and then hear Kurenai say "genjutsu style: dark hold" then everything disappeared as was then surrounded by spiked chains holding him in place outside the genjutsu naruto said "dame did you really have to use that" he then turned to Kurenai how replied "it was the only way to stop him" right as kakashi was about to deliver the final blow senbones came flying out of nowhere hitting Zabuza in the neck after that the mist finally cleared they all saw a young what looks like mist hunter nin "I thank you his body is very important" he/she said disappearing with his body just as kakashi passed out "kakashi!" Kurenai said grabbing right before he hit the ground naruto then looked him over and said "it looks like chakra exestuation we need to get out of here who far is your home" tazuna then replied "about two hours away" naruto then sigh and said "let's get a move on" as Kurenai pick up kakashi and they were off

(Tazuna's house)

When the two teams reached tazuna's house they meet two people one being his daughter Tsuami and her young son Inari later sasuke keep asking naruto about the nickname demon of hell fire and where did he learn those jutsu from. It was get on his nerves "how long do you think you can keep this up" naruto said very annoyed "BAKA! Just fucking answer sasuke already then" saukra yelled trying to get sasuke to be with her "the answer is still no" naruto said lazy as he started for the door when Kurenai step in his path "you really need to tell us" she said calmly naruto then sigh "if you want to know look in the bingo book" he said throwing a bingo book on the table and walking out the door Kurenai then open and looked thought and found it

_Name: Naruto Uzumaki  
Code name: demon of hell fire  
village:??  
info: wears a long tattered light brown cloak over sized gloves with a black star in the middle and baggie black pants with stars as well (hao clothes)_

_Jobs completed:  
killed/s ranked missing-nin jack ouz moon village/ burned alive  
_

_captured ss ranked missing-nin rose love rock village  
killed sss ranked miss-nin alex king sun village/burned alive  
killed ssss ranked miss-nins blood brothers village of darkness/ burned alive  
captured sx5 ranked missing-nin demitri wright village of darkness  
killed sss ranked miss-nin white wolf A.K.A: Jak blue/ burned alive_

and the list when on for several pages all of them s ranked or higher this made sasuke even more mad that this 'dobe' was so powerful while everyone else there hope that naruto never turn on them all Kurenai could think was 'if naruto is this stronger then why did he not just kill Zabuza' they final reached the end of his page

_Rank/ warning: labeled sx8 ranked nin by rock/moon/dark/sun/waterfall and mist villages/ to run away on sigh if you can_

_(outside the house)  
naruto was sitting in the tree eating a apple waiting for them to finished then he heard it "THER NO FUCKING WAY THAT BAKA IT THAT STRONG" yelled (you know how) saukra "I guess I should go back in" naruto said finishing his apple and walking in the _door  
(inside)  
naruto open the door and everyone there (except sasuke) had giant white eye kiba was scared shit less if he had to fight naruto shino mouth was wide open (even though no could see it) saukra was like kiba scared shit less hinita was very surprised that he is that powerful but she know he would be powerful it was quiet until sasuke said "fight me now" asking no demanding naruto just ignored it and looked at Kurenai "are you going to ask something?" naruto said in a child like voice that broke her from the stare "yes why did you hold back in the fight when we fought Zabuza today?" he just smiled and replied "I wanted to see how powerful he really was" then everyone fell anime style "are you telling me that you were just that lazy" said Kurenai naruto just nodded "we'll see you tomorrow coming hinita-hime" hinita then fallow naruto upstairs to his room to sleep away  
(next morning)  
naruto awoke to the sun hitting him in the eyes he turned over to see a mess of purple looking hair naruto then remember last night showing them the bingo book with him in it just then Kurenai came in "naruto wake hinita up and meet me down stairs kakashi has woke up" she said then walked back out the door naruto then poke hinita in her side causing her to giggle he keep at it until she woke up laughing hard "why did you make me laugh naruto-kun?" she asked "cause we have to meet the other teams down stairs" she then got up off of him and started to get dressed  
(downstairs)  
Kurenai was filling in on what happen while he was out naruto being in the bingo 

book the several page of kills and captures kakashi was like everyone before wide eyed as naruto and hinita came down stairs "so what is the meeting for?" naruto asked kakashi answered "you must know that Zabuza is not dead and he will come back so we have deicide that I will help train sasuke while you help train everyone else with Kurenai" naruto just smile and nodded while sasuke was hoping that the dobe would train him  
(in the forest)  
naruto and Kurenai and everyone else found the perfect spot for their training naruto started to think 'hey hao how many more souls will it take until SoF gains control of another element' hao was playing poker with the kyuubi again when he answered "not as many it think maybe a hundred normal ones or seven big ones" in said naruto then came back right as Kurenai finished talking naruto then said "I have an idea why don't we train them to control their elements" they all looked at him funny "and how did we know what elements we are BAKA" yelled saukra kiba agreed with her naruto just sigh and answered "we use elemental paper it shows you your element by putting chakra in to it If the paper splits in half you are wind, if it becomes wet you are water, if it burns you are fire turns, to dust your earth crumples up your lighting, if a mini tree grows your wood, burns white your light, burns black your chaos, and finally it becomes a black hole you are the doom element" Kurenai was VERY surprised that naruto know all the elements so that she did not know naruto reached in to his back pock and pulled out the paper and handed to everyone when hinita when first her paper burned white "that is rare to see a light elemental there are only about 20 chance of being one" saukra when next her paper became a small saukra tree "wood'" kiba's paper turn in to dust "earth" shino's paper did the same and Kurenai know what hers was but did it anyways hers burned "fire" everyone then looked at naruto "what?" he asked hinita answered "everyone is wondering what is you element?" everyone nodded naruto sigh and pull out one and poured some chakra in to it the paper split in to seven pieces one caught on fire another became wet the next one crumbled up another turned to dust, next burned white, and the other black, the final piece turned in to a tree and then a black hole appeared in the middle of the paper sucking the rest up into it everyone was completely speech less naruto was all elements that is when Kurenai asked "h-h-h-how are you all of them" naruto again sigh "the reason if for two reason" he lifts up one finger "one do to SoF I can have all the elements in balance" he lifts up his next finger "two do to my bloodline the Rinnegan I also have the elements" he finished looking at them "now that it is done how's about we start training"

Black-there finished sorry about the later up date

sasuke-yeh black has been playing soul caliber 4 all the time

Black-hey don't hate just because I type slow dose not mean I play games all the time

Sasuke-yeh right you have been playing online since you got the game

Naruto-a sasuke I think you shouldn't get black mad

Sasuke- or what is he going to do

Black-this o girls (calls sasuke fan group) sasuke is right here (points)

Sasuke(running away scared) you Basterd!!

(girls attack sasuke)

Black-that is what happen when you mess with me!


End file.
